LOVE
by captaincronut
Summary: Tony and Ziva are getting very close to cross the line when they have dinner, and watch a movie. then Ziva gets wounded. what's next? read and review. I'm dutch so my english isn't the best. I will also upload the dutch version.
1. Chapter 1

"Go home!", Gibbs barked from behind his desk. There was no case and it had been a very long day, the only thing team Gibbs had done was paperwork.

Ziva was the first who went to the elevator, she seemed quite in a hurry. Just before the elevator doors were closed, Tony put his hand between them, so the doors opened again. "You are in a hurry David?" he said. "No, I'm not!" Ziva replied. "I just want to go home after a long day."

"You know, I though maybe we could have dinner together tonight? I pay." Ziva laughed. "Oh, how that so?" She said. "Oh, just dinner with a co-worker, and then maybe a movie at my place?" "All right, but you pay and I choose the movie" "Okay, deal, but not The Sound of Music!" Tony responded, knowing that that's her favorite movie and he hated it.

They ordered pizza and sat on the couch at Tony's home. After that, they watched the movie The Proposal, Tony felt Ziva snuggling closer to him with her head on his shoulder. Gently he put his arm around her, and miraculously, she did not only allow, but snuggled even closer to him. For a while he could not take his eyes off her beautiful tanned body and curly brown hair. "Tony, are you going to watch the movie or can you only look at me?" Quickly he looked back to the movies, but his eyes kept drive of to her. He could not help, she was so beautiful how she was laying in his arms.

Tony began playing with her hair a little. A few minutes he noticed that she began to fall asleep and when he thought she was asleep, he stopped playing with her hair. "Please, Do not stop" she said. "I like it" "Okay, I wont." He went back and watched the movie

At the end of the movie Ziva suddenly began to snore. For Tony that was the sign that she really was asleep. He got up without waking her and grabbed a pillow and some blankets. He could not send her home like this, it was now 1:30, and she looked really tired.

He also began to feel tired and went to bed himself, and was sure he was alone when he drifted to sleep. But when he awoke, he wasn't. He had no idea how, and when she got there, but Ziva was beside him. His arms wrapped around her, and her arms wrapped around him. _"I could wake up every day like this" _he thought to himself. Slowly he fell asleep again.

He woke up with the sound of his phone. Quickly answering it, trying not to wake Ziva.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"Yes, it's Gibbs, where are you? You had to be here one hour ago! And did you talk to Ziva, because she did not answered her phone"

"Damn, we overslept! We'll be there as quickly as possible boss!" And with that he hung up.

"Ziva! Wake up, Gibbs just called, we had to be at work an hour ago!"

Tony forgot that Ziva always slept with her gun under her pillow, only she couldn't find it. So he got punched in the face. "Ouch!" Ziva punched him so hard that he just became dizzy and fell backwards. Soon he tasted a drop of blood ran over his lips. "Shit! not that too" He thought.

"I'm sorry sorry Tony!" Ziva said when she woke up from his scream. Quickly she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and made cleaned his face.

"Sorry it was a reflex Tony, you know if wake me up, you can expect that! I hope you do have a very good reason!"

"I have" he replied. "Gibbs just called, we had to be at work one hour ago!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one night! I know this one is even shorter than the other one, but chapter 3 will be much longer ;)**

**hope you guys like it, and i will not update untill i get some reviews. let me know what you think. **

Tony quickly jumped into the shower. They quickly had breakfast, and headed as fast as they could to work.

They both went with their own car, otherwise it would be very suspicious. Gibbs should not know that Ziva had slept at Tony's house.

They met again at the Navy Yard, and Mcgee and Gibbs looked up when they walked into the Bullpen.

"What a coincidence, they're both exactly at the same time and too late! Ziva what did you do Tony's? And Tony, WOW and what happened with your face? Your nose is quite swollen and blue, and it's bleeding!"

"Let me guess! You tried to wake up Ziva and she hit you because her gun under her pillow wasn't there." laughed Gibbs "I think you should see Ducky, it does not look good!. Ziva you go with him, you have did this actually ... you guys are lucky we didn't have a case"

Tony and Ziva went to see Ducky, who was glad he finally could do something. Not that it's with a good reason, but it's better than that a dead body.

"I have bad news for Tony" Ducky started. "Your nose is broken, it's blue, like you can see, and it will be even more swollen than it already is. I think you'll pretty much suffer from it, maybe you have even a light concussion there, because you told me that you fell over and you were dizzy. You should stay in bed for the next few days."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it was supposed to be longer, but I had to upload this.**

**So here it is, I hope you like it!**

Tony was send back home for the next three days. He had a massive headache en went to bed as soon he was back at home. He drifted to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He slept like five hours in a row. he woke up when someone knocked at the door. He didn't feel like opening the door, but the person kept knocking. when he finally opened the door, Ziva was standing right in front of him and went inside. She brought him some soup, painkillers and tea, because she knew all he had were just unhealty things, like snacks and beer.

"You should go back to bed, I'll make some soup for you, it'll help" she said, and pushed him into the bedroom. Normally he would resist, but now he felt terrible and wanted to return to bed.

When Ziva after a couple of minutes came into the bedroom with a steaming cup of tomato soup, Tony had fallen asleep again. She put down the cup on the nightstand and tried to wake Tony gently. She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead, and Tony was awake almost instantly. "Hey, I've got some soup for you, eat it, because it will make you much better, I'm here all afternoon and evening. so if you need anything, you ask.

"you're allowed to give me a kiss on my forehead more often, because I'm feeling much better now." Tony said. Ziva laughed "Well luckily still you have your humor" she said, and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

Soon after Tony finished his soup he was drifted to sleep again. He woke up when he thought he heard someone calling his name, but Ziva was not at the side of his bed.

Suddenly he heard something that sounded like breaking glass and a scream followed_. "Ziva"_ was all he could think.

As fast as he could, he jumped out of bed. Ignoring his still hurting head, he ran to the living room where he thought the noises came from. No one was there, but there was blood on the floor, and it seemed like there was a big fight in there a couple of seconds ago. He heard enother scream, and heard a car. He ran to the door, and just saw the car drive off very fast.

He saw an unknown figure, liying motionless on the floor, with blood on the head, and obviously a stab wound to the abdomen and he was rapidly approaching. He gasped as he recognized the figure as it lay there motionless, probably unconscious, or worse maybe death.

The person who was lying there was Ziva ...

**I will not update untill I get some reviews. please review and let me know your ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. my weekend was kind of bussy!..**

**So here it is! hope you like it..**

**And thank you MissLozzieB for beta-reading my story!**

As fast as he could, he looked to see if he felt a pulse. "Thank god, she's alive!" He thought. As fast as he could he called 911.

"Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, I'm here with my co-worker, she has a stab wound in her stomach, a head wound and she's unconscious. I want an ambulance as soon as possible!" he shouted into his phone. He gave his address and the person on the other side of the line said that they would come as soon as possible.

After that he called Gibbs.

"Gibbs"

"It's Tony, Ziva is wounded, she's got a stab wound in her stomach and a very bad head wound. She is unconscious. An ambulance is on its way!" he screamed in panic.

"Calm down Tony, I'm on my way to the hospital, I will wait for you there"

"Okay, see you there boss"

Meanwhile, Tony tried to stop the bleeding with his vest. He hoped it would help.

Finally they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs was already in the waiting room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Stable, but still needs surgery, she has slight internal bleeding, and she's still unconscious. She has lost a lot of blood. I'll stay with her tonight, I can not sleep at home, and I want to be there when she wakes up, and if the one who has done this to her comes back "

"That's okay," Gibbs replied "But there is a guard outside of the room, because you're too weak to protect yourself and to protect her"

"Okay"

Ziva went into the surgery room, and Gibbs returned to the Navy Yard, there was a lot of paperwork that had to be done.

Tony was too nervous to sit down, he walked around, sat down , and then walked around again, to more walking back and forth.

After two long hours Ziva finally came out of surgery.

"Family of Ziva David," the doctor called, into the waiting area. Tony got up. "You are family?" the doctor asked. "Um no, but I'm her co-worker."

"Sorry, but only family," replied the doctor.

"Um, I'm her boyfriend," Tony said, not knowing whether it was smart to say, but he just had to see her.

"Oh, well then you can come with me. She is stable but has lost a lot of blood. She will wake up in a few hours."

Tony spent the night in her bed, his hand in hers. She looked awful, but she was still the most beautiful women he had ever seen, he thought to himself. He could not take his eyes off her.

He jumped at a slight groan that came from Ziva. He looked up and saw that she slowly opened her eyes and squeezed her hand slightly.

"Tony?" she almost whispered.

"Yes, I'm here, calm down"

"Where am I? What happened?

"You've got a bad stab wound, and a head wound. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts, oww, and also my stomach" she felt at her head and looked at her belly, with a big bandage to protect the wound. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm kinda busy :(**

**So here it is! hope you like it..**

**And thank you MissLozzieB for beta-reading my story again!**

Ziva went to sleep very early that night, she was very tired and had a lot of  
>pain. The painkillers helped, but not enough. The next morning, Tony was up<br>early. He was getting coffee, and told the guard at the door, no one was  
>allowed inside, accept Gibbs or someone else from the team.<p>

When he returned a couple of minutes later, he had two large cups of coffee in  
>his hands. He did not know if Ziva was allowed to drink some coffee yet, but<br>he took it just because he knew she would like it. When he entered the room  
>where Ziva was, she sat up in bed with the book Tony was reading the other<br>night.

"Hi Zi! It looks like you feel a lot better!" he said.

"Yes, the painkillers finally began to work, and I'm not so tired any more.  
>Oooh, I see that you have coffee! Finally! I could use it."<p>

"That's great!" he said. He sat down at the edge of her bed, and gave her a  
>cup of coffee. They had a little small talk and he could see that she already<br>was a little more cheerful and energetic. Whether it's because of the coffee  
>or not, he did not care.<p>

"I really have to ask this. Sorry Zi, but can you remember who did this?" He  
>asked after a while.<p>

"I ... I do not know. No I can not remember anything," she replied.

"Do you remember whether is was a man or a woman?"

"I told you Tony! I do not remember" She said and tears filled her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought, maybe you knew something. And I want to catch the bastard  
>who did this to you!." Responded Tony, and he placed a gentle kiss on her<br>forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Please, if you remember something, tell me immediately, I want to catch this  
>bastard who did this to my Ziva" He didn't realized he said 'My Ziva'. That's<br>what he called her often if she wasn't around. He was a little scared for her  
>reaction, but she pulled him even closer to her. They sat there like that for<br>a couple of minutes.

"Wait! I know the license plate of the car!" Ziva shouted suddenly.

"Really! Oh that's awesome! Are you sure? I'll call McGee right now!" Tony  
>shouted back just as hard.<p>

"Yes! Quite sure. I have a photographic memory, remember? I knew it was wrong  
>so I looked at the license plate of the car. I guess I can not remember who it<br>was because ... well why not? Maybe he had a cap or something? Well I do not  
>know.. the plate is 4LAM390."<p>

"Okay, great! I'll call McGee."

Tony immediately called McGee and after five rings he answered.

"What took you so long McBusy?" Tony said.

"Could find my phone, I'm sorry Tony."

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness" Tony heard Gibbs say on the other  
>side of the phone.<p>

"Sorry boss!" McGee said.

"McGee!" shouted Gibbs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update.(again) I'm still kinda busy :(**

**So here it is! hope you like it..**

**And thank you MissLozzieB for beta-reading my story again!**

Okay Mcgee, I have a licence plate for you to trace. 4LAM390" said Tony, now more serious then before.

"Okay thanks Tony, got it! I'll call you if I found something." McGee said and then he hung up.

Tony turned to Ziva. "How do you feel?"

"I have pain, but I'm okay. I just want to leave as quickly as possible. The food here is terrible, it smells in here, and I'm not even allowed to watch tv or something." she replied.

"I will ask for a doctor, maybe we can arrange something so you can go home .. but when you go home, I'll stay with you and I'll help you. I won't leave you alone and there will be security all around the house, all day and all night," Tony told her, sounding protective.

"That would be nice Tony, I don't want do be alone tonight. I like it when you are with me, I know I can trust you anyway. And I have to admit, you're good company, even though you sometimes, wel actually a lot of the time are childish, and with all your movie quotes. Actually, you're just really annoying, but I still like you an I think you are a good person." When she said that she gently placed her hand on him, a little afraid of his reaction.

Tony really did not mind. Then his fingers slipped into hers and rubbed, with his thumb, gently over the back of her hand. Ziva looked at their hands together, then looked back to Tony. Tony looked into her eyes, she looked so comfortable and happy. He hadn't seen her like this after what happened.

"I'll see if I can arrange something, I'll be back in a minute." Tony told her. He gave her a gentle kiss on her hand, released it and stood up.

"Okay, I'll see you then... Oh and Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... for everything" Ziva said, truly thankful.

"No problem Zi." and with that, he walked away.


End file.
